bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lead Bloon
The Lead Bloon is a unique Bloon that was introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 2. Lead Bloons have also been featured in every subsequent BTD game. Having a unique ability, Lead Bloons are immune to sharp projectiles as well as laser attacks such as the Super Monkey's Laser Vision, since they're made of metal. They move at the speed of Red Bloons and M.O.A.Bs. Being the only metallic Bloon in the BTD series, Lead Bloons are very easy to tell apart from other Bloons. Popping a Lead Bloon and its descendants rewards a total of 19 or 23 Money. They first appear on round 28 in BTD5. They contain 2 Black Bloons. Strategies Speed This bloon moves as slowly as a Red Bloon. However, despite the fact that it's slow, it's still faster than a B.F.B or a Z.O.M.G. since both bloons are slower than a red bloon. Trivia 300px|thumb|It's indestructible, against physical attacks *They are probably based on Metal Blocks. *Leaking one lead bloon costs 23 lives. Leaking the entirity of round 28, the lead's debut in Bloons TD 5, costs 92 lives *Every tower is capable of lead popping power except Banana Farm (which never pops bloons) and COBRA (BTD Battles tower only.) *Due to Lead Bloons being introduced in BTD2 and appearing in every subsequent game, players can no longer pass the game with only Road Spikes or Dart Monkeys. However, this is possible in BTD4 or BTD5 provided that the player has the Splodey Darts premium upgrade or the Juggernaut upgrade in BTD5. *Pineapples can pop lead bloons with proper timing. *The Super Monkey's Laser Vision upgrade as well as the Dartling Gun's Laser Cannon cannot pop lead bloons even though they're not sharp. This is presumably because lead bloons are made of metal and metal reflects light. **In the iOS version, this upgrade can still pop lead bloons, possibly because the laser uses heat. (But apparently it doesn't in the computer version). *The TV show Mythbusters created a real lead balloon, and despite common assumption, its biggest problem was not its weight. The lead was so fragile that it tore during inflation. They also built aluminum balloons, which apart from being an odd shape, worked perfectly well. *It is the only bloon to resist physical attacks not by using hit points. It takes one non-physical hit to pop. *If you want all of your towers within a radius to all be able to pop Lead Bloons, you need to upgrade your Monkey Village to Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *The Monkey Apprentice's Tempest Tornado can pop Lead Bloons but can't blow them away. *If affected by Arctic Wind, Permafrost, and glue at the same time, a Lead Bloon will move slower than a Z.O.M.G.. Lead Bloon Icon.png|Lead Bloon Icon as featured in Bloons TD 5 iOS Hjhjkhjkhjkhjk.jpg|Lead bloon description Lead Bloon.png|Lead bloon Regen-Lead-Zebra-Rainbow.png|Regrowth Lead Bloon Black.png|Lead bloon child LeadBloonBTD2.png|Lead Bloon In Bloons Tower Defense 2 Lead Bloon II.png|A group of Lead Bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 3 lead.svg|Bloons TD 2-3 Lead Bloon *A Sniper Monkey with the Point Five Oh upgrade can pop an entire Lead bloon since it can pop up to 7 layers. *In Daily Challenge #99 (Precision Pineapples), all towers upgrades that allow them to pop lead bloons are disabled. To pop leads, a Monkey Intelligence Bureau is required, or just use Exploding Pineapples to pop them. *All attacking towers have a non-premium upgrade that allows them to pop lead bloons. **With the exception of the COBRA, which is BTD Battles exclusive. *Strangely, a x/3 Super Monkey can pop lead, even though it shoots darts/lasers. *Bloons Monkey City states that Lead Bloons are paradoxical, because they are made out of metal but still can float. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, 14 rounds lead tiles do not have lead bloons in it. They are replaced with zebra bloons. *In BTD5 and BMC, the Lead Bloon "donk" sound is much higher and slightly more resonant. *It is the only Ordinary Bloon of BTD5 that does not have any parents. *In BTD2, BTD3, and BTD4, the sound made by a sharp object hitting a Lead Bloon is the same as a dart/boomerang hitting a Metal Block in Bloons 1. *In BTD5, the Lead Bloon is the only non M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that does not appear as a Regen Bloon outside of Daily Quests, Random Quests and Sandbox Mode. Links You may be also interested in Upgrades needed to pop certain types of bloons to see what can pop Lead Bloons. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City